


Te seguiré hasta el fin del universo

by StarWarsJunker



Series: Steven and Spinel kisses prompts. [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Sad and Sweet, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsJunker/pseuds/StarWarsJunker
Summary: No todo es color de rosa.Las antiguas Colonias de Yellow Diamond tienen sus incovenientes, y por supuesto Steven debe ayudar a mantener la paz.





	1. Rutina.

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten!!

El tercer día con Spinel cerca, conviviendo en la casa de la playa, habían caído en una especie de rutina.

Pearl se presentaba cada determinada cantidad de horas, generalmente cuatro. Amethyst, negada a irse a su cuarto y decidida a molestar lo más posible a la gema invasora, pasaría horas enteras comiendo comida humana, de la forma más insufrible y asquerosa que podía. Aquello había mostrado ser poco efectivo cuando Spinel, cansada de verla masticar con la boca abierta, comió de un tirón todas las papitas y snacks que la gema violeta intentaba comer. Aquello había molestado a Amethyst, pero también la había hecho reír a carcajadas. Luego de un golpe al brazo de Spinel, Amethyst había reducido considerablemente su animosidad hostil y se concentró en jugar videojuegos, manteniendo una mirada en la gema rosada aún así.

Spinel no le prestaba atención. Estaba muy ocupada intentando descifrar el idioma de los humanos a través de sus libros. Cosa que no estaba funcionando. Steven, al verla tan frustrada se ofreció a ayudarla, o mejor aún, pedirle a Peridot que le enseñara mejor, pero Spinel se negó. Aún no deseaba abandonar a Steven, ni la seguridad de su base.

Gracias al espacio lejos de las diamantes, Spinel tenía tiempo de pensar en su propósito, en cómo la hacía sentir el necesitar de forma tan exagerada ser la fuente de alegría de todos a su alrededor. Por pedido de Steven, durante su estadía no hizo nada que ella no encontrara divertido para sí misma. Esto le llevó a pensar qué le daba gracia realmente, qué la divertía. El juego de la botella que Steven y Connie le habían enseñado era uno de sus favoritos junto con las cartas, pero ambos híbrido y la humana se encontraban ocupados. Connie en algo llamado "escuela", y Steven teniendo constantes comunicaciones con las antiguas colonias cada que se presentaban problemas entre gemas o similar.

Agradeció que la Pearl de Pink le enseñara a jugar a algo llamado "solitario" con las cartas. Y la mejor parte ¡ella siempre ganaba! Después de todo era la única jugadora. Pero ganar se sentía bien.

La gema rosada intentaba no estorbar demasiado a Steven Universe, a pesar de no comprender casi nada de su mundo. Supuso que estaba realmente agotada de su tiempo con las diamantes, porque no le costaba quedarse quieta simplemente observando las interacciones de las demás gemas.

Un par de veces al día sin embargo, Spinel llamaba la atención de Steven. Por mucho que la gema con coletas intentaba no interponerse en sus obligaciones, ni molestarle, seguía necesitando alguna clase de reafirmación. Le daban ganas de golpearse a sí misma, ser tan dependiente de que otros le dijeran que iba por buen camino. Steven estaba más que feliz de proporcionar esa tan necesaria reafirmación, abrazando a Spinel cada que ella le pedía, permitiendo que esta le diera un tímido beso en los labios cuando los abrazos no eran suficientes (y cuando nadie estaba mirando o estaban solos).

Sin embargo, Steven estaba cansado. No había tenido suficiente reposo luego de "arreglar" la Tierra cuando los primeros problemas de las antiguas colonias comenzaron a llegar. Y Spinel lo notaba, creyendo erróneamente que ella y su necesidad de abrazos eran la causa por la cual Steven estaba tan estresado, lo que alimentaba su ansiedad y su deseo autodestructivo.

Quizás debía ya regresar a Homeworld y dejar a Steven en paz. El pensamiento de no ser querida allí era suficiente para llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, y desear romper algo. Eran esos pequeños momentos en que iba afuera, a convertir varias rocas en arena por la fuerza de sus golpes. Para no molestar a Steven más aún, vestía su mejor sonrisa falsa cuando volvía a ingresar a la casa. El híbrido estaba tan ocupado comiendo, o descansando en el sofá que no le decía nada. Aunque Spinel sospechaba que él sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía. Cada que comía, Spinel aprovechaba para besar el cuello de Steven, y robarle una pequeña mordida de lo que fuera que él estuviera consumiendo. Era una excusa para acercarse a él aunque sea un momento más en el día.

Lo más inquietante para la gema era verle dormir. No estaba completamente quieto durante toda la noche, pero sí fuera de plano, su mente estaba ausente, y era ridículo, pero era en esos momentos que Spinel temía que Pink tomara posesión del cuerpo de Steven y se burlara de ella por haber sido tan estúpida de esperarla por 6mil años. Se sentía más tranquila cuando el híbrido estaba despierto en sus cinco sentidos.

Al ver su preocupación, Amethyst le había explicado en qué consistía dormir, y como ella también lo hacía. Le propuso intentarlo pero Spinel se negó. No quería pasar tiempo más quieta de lo necesario. No después del Jardín.

Fue el quinto día de su estadía que Steven decidió hablar con ella sobre algo.

-Spinel. Creo que deberías llamar a las diamantes. -aquello le ganó una mirada curiosa de la rosada, por lo que prosiguió.-Deben de extrañarte. No han pasado tanto sin ti desde que fuiste con ellas. Solo para que sepan que estás bien.

Spinel dudó, muchos sentimientos emanando de su gema y nublando su mente. La ansiedad tomando lo mejor de ella. Otra vez. Steven ya no la quería allí. Lo siguiente era pedirle que se fuera. ¿Qué había creído que sucedería exactamente con ella volviendo al planeta que intentó asesinar?

-Muy bien. Vamos a llamar a la Autoridad Diamante.

La sonrisa contenida, y completamente falsa, que le dio a Steven hizo que el corazón del pelinegro se contrajera dolorosamente en su pecho, culpa bloqueando cualquier pensamiento racional. Intentó acercarse a su rostro para besar sus labios, despejar las dudas que sabía Spinel tenía, reconfortarla de la manera que parecía funcionar mejor. Pero Spinel giró su rostro, rechazando toda clase de contacto mientras se dirigía a la cúpula donde estaba el portal y el comunicador.

Aquello se sintió igual al puñetazo que Spinel le dio en la pelea sobre el Inyector.

Steven intentó ignorar sus propios sentimientos, repitiéndose mentalmente que aquello no se trataba de él, mientras seguía a la gema al comunicador.

-Mi Diamante. -saludó Spinel a la pantalla mientras observaba la expresión de total adoración de Yellow al verla por fin comunicarse luego de tanto.

-¡Spinel! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te tratan bien en el el planeta de P...Steven? ¿Cuándo regresarás? -era la primera vez que Steven veía a Yellow sonreír con tanta dulzura. Casi olvidaba que era una conquistadora de mundos. Casi.

-Oh, mi Yellow, todo está bie...

-¿Esa es Spinel? ¡Muévete, Yellow! Spinel, querida. ¿Volverás pronto? Es taaaan aburrido sin ti. ¿Te estás divirtiendo sin nosotras? -el rostro de White ocupó toda la pantalla.- No estoy molesta porque hayas ido sin avisar.

-¿Spinel? ¿Está con Steven? ¡Adorables! -ahora Blue se hizo un sitio en la pantalla junto a las otras dos- ¿Están afianzando lazos? ¿Están aprendiendo nuevos juegos juntos?

-Hola, chicas. -saludó Steven detrás de Spinel. Nunca las había visto así con alguien que no fuera él. Le alegraba que pudieran poner todo ese afecto en alguien que lo necesitaba.

Spinel estaba sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez en días a alguien que no era Steven. Realmente la extrañaban. No por ser de Pink, no por divertirlas, o al menos eso parecía.

-Geez, de haber sabido que me extrañarían tanto hubiera dejado algunas de mis burbujas. -dijo, acto seguido varias de sus burbujas volaban en sus manos enguantadas, arrancando una risa de las diamantes a distancia. Era la primera vez en seis mil años que Spinel deseaba hacer reír a alguien desde el afecto que sentía más que desde la obligación.

  
-Tómate tu tiempo. ¿De acuerdo, Spinel? -anunció Blue antes de desaparecer de la pantalla. White le arrojó un beso, saludando con su mano después.

-Steven. Necesito hablarte de algo. El tono serio y la expresión de Yellow fue suficiente para poner a ambos en alerta. Spinel guardó silencio.

-¿Qué sucede? -de esta posición, Spinel podía ver claramente las ojeras de Steven, rostro iluminado por la luz de la pantalla, el atardecer en el horizonte y la ausencia de luz natural acentuando más su cansancio.

-Son mis antiguas colonias. Descubrí que el problema es con algunas gemas renegadas. Y con las armas que aún han quedado allí varadas. -Yellow suspiró. No deseaba pedirle a Steven que se encargara, pero presentía que si ella iba las gemas terminarían rotas en sus manos, y Steven se molestaría con ella.

-Y necesitas al embajador Universe para calmar los ánimos. -continuó el joven peligro. Fregó sus ojos cansados unos instantes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Spinel.

-No quiero que las cosas se compliquen más de lo necesario...

-Lo entiendo. Esas gemas deben sufrir de PTSD. -comentó Steven, suficientemente distraído para no ver la expresión llena de temor de Spinel a su lado.

-¿PTSD? -luego de una breve explicación Yellow comenzó a entender el porqué de las actitudes de algunas de sus gemas. Y de sí misma.- Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme. Spinel, estrella, avísanos cuándo regresarás, ¿sí?

Sin esperar un saludo por parte de sus gemas favoritas, Yellow cortó la comunicación.

Spinel tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. La angustia de saber que Steven iría a un sitio hostil se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si le hacían un daño irreparable? ¿Y si lo rompían? Steven era un diamante, pero su parte humana lo hacía vulnerable. Ella lo había comprobado al atacarlo con el Rejuvenecedor. Debió resistir la urgencia de rodearlo en sus brazos elásticos y obligarlo a quedarse en su sitio seguro junto a la playa.


	2. No te esperaré junto al portal como una idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel no está de acuerdo en que Steven solucione problemas que él no ocasionó.

Al día siguiente Peridot se hizo presente en la casa de Steven. Le ayudó a prepararse para su viaje, explicándole lo que sabía de las gemas que habían en su planeta de destino. Eran un tipo de moonstones y Garnets, que no eran como su Garnet.   
También le aclaró a Steven que eran parte de la mayor fortaleza de Yellow Diamond, sus gemas más agresivas. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esas gemas estaban luchando con la nueva perspectiva de ya no obedecer a su propósito original.

Esto iba a ser complicado. Por fortuna las Crystal Gems iban a ir con él. Aquello le generaba un poco más de confianza a Spinel.   
El pelinegro se aseguró de dejarle un mensaje a Connie para avisarle que estaría ausente unos días, y se dedicó a llenar su bolso de provisiones para una semana.

Una semana.

Eso era más tiempo de lo que había pasado con Spinel. La gema rosada no sabía cuánto más podría mantener su equilibrio mental. Ignoró completamente las miradas cautelosas de Peridot, quien se preguntaba a dónde iría Spinel sin Steven. No iba a acompañarlo. No era su lugar, ademas la gema verde sabía bien que Spinel no se manejaba correctamente en ambientes desconocidos, la estresaban. Ah, tener acceso a los archivos de Homeworld otra vez era la gloria. Steven se encontraba prácticamente listo para irse, solo ultimaba detalles con su bolso de 'hotdog'.

El pelinegro esperaba que Spinel eligiera pasar tiempo con Peridot, Lapis y Bismuth, ya que obviamente no estaba en condiciones de acompañarlo. O que en el peor de los casos volviera a Homeworld. No deseaba que se fuera, no aún. Tenía tanto que enseñarle sobre la amistad, sobre sanar, y crecer. Y era más fácil hacerlo en persona, cara a cara.

Una vez se dirigió a la cúpula donde se encontraba el portal, Steven sintió algo detener su marcha, haciendo que su bolso se cayera. Le tomó un instante notar que eran los brazos de Spinel alrededor de su torso. Tres vueltas de brazos. El pelinegro tragó con dificultad. La gema rosada se estaba apegando a él más de lo que imaginaba. Y a él eso no le molestaba. Quizás eso era lo que le aterraba más.

Sin soportarlo más, la gema rosada rodeó al híbrido con varias vueltas de sus brazos, sin permitirle moverse de su sitio, a varios metros de su transporte interestelar.

-¿Spinel? ¿Qué...?

-No vayas. -hizo lo mejor que pudo para tragar el nudo que sentía en su garganta, los recuerdos de esta misma situación con Pink superponiendose a la actualidad.

Steven no era Pink. Steven no era Pink. Steven no era Pink. Steven no era...

-Spinel. Debo ir. Debo ayudar a esas gemas. -sonrió intentando infundir seguridad a la gema rosada, cuyo rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debes ir tú? Esa colonia pertenecía a Yellow Diamond. Ella debería encargarse de esto. Ya ayudaste a la galaxia. ¿Acaso no salvaste a todos de seguir sus programaciones y estableciste la paz?

Aquello lo agarró con la guardia baja. Lo más delicadamente que pudo intentó soltar el agarre de los brazos de Spinel. Al comprender su necesidad de distancia, la gema le soltó, sin apartarse.

-Es...complicado, Spinel. Si Yellow aparece por allí es probable que las gemas rebeldes se pongan más violentas. -su sonrisa flaqueó levemente.- Además, todo estará bien. Pude hacerte ver que había otra manera a ti, ¿verdad? Puedo hacerlo con otras gemas.

-¡Eso es! Ya ayudaste suficiente. -Spinel mordió su labio, no quería hablar de más, pero le resultaba muy complicado entender porqué Steven deseaba ponerse en peligro una vez más por algo que no le correspondía resolver.

-Debo ayudarlas a adaptarse, Spinel. Es una de mis responsabilidades. Una que acepté desde el momento de conocer el pasado de mi madre. -respondió con franqueza y facilidad, pero la conversación le había puesto incómodo, algo en su subconsciente le molestaba y no podía (ni quería) analizar qué era.

Spinel no iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácil. No iba a dejar el tema tan pronto. No cuando el cuello de Steven se encontraba en riesgo. La expresión llena de molestia de Spinel hizo que el corazón de Steven diera el vuelco.

-¡Tú no eres tu madre! ¡No eres Pink Diamond!¡No es tu deber ocuparte de las antiguas colonias y sus problemas! ¡No es tu responsabilidad arreglar a cada gema rota que se cruza en tu camino! ¡Así como no era tu responsabilidad ser amable conmigo! -y allá iba todo su autocontrol.

-Spinel....

-Yo esperaba que me rompieras, ¿Sabes? Cuando perdí la cabeza por última vez me dije "Esto es todo. Steven deberá romperme antes que siga destruyendo su planeta, su final feliz". Y eso estaba bien. Lo entendía. Ni siquiera tú puedes salvar a todo el mundo. -las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y sus manos temblaban con furia.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Spinel lo dejó sin palabras. Una sensación de furia y molestia se asentó en el pelinegro, sin saber bien a qué se debía. ¿A la manera que Spinel se despreciaba a sí misma?

-Yo... Lo siento, Spinel. -fueron las únicas palabras que Steven logró decir, agarrando su bolso. Las Crystal Gems habían mirado ese intercambio/discusión con preocupación, temiendo que Spinel se quebrara en cualquier momento.

A pesar que lo dicho por Spinel le había molestado, y mucho, no deseaba partir sin despedirse apropiadamente. Por lo que la abrazó, con fuerza, y besó su mejilla, esperando que aquello sirviera para calmar sus miedos.

-Buena suerte, Spinel. -se despidió Garnet.

-No te comas todos mis dulces.- exigió Amethyst

-Y no entres a mi habitación.-pidió Pearl.

-Regresaré antes de lo que imaginas.-finalizó Steven.

-No esperaré por ti junto al portal como una idiota. -dijo Spinel, su rostro teñido en furia, las lágrimas apenas visibles en sus ojos.

-Lo entiendo, Spinel. -respondió Steven luego de suspirar. El portal se activó y las gemas desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

  
Spinel dio un puñetazo al suelo, la madera cediendo ante la fuerza de este. No entendía porqué Steven deseaba ponerse en peligro de aquella forma. Ni porqué deseaba abandonarla.   
Se desinfló sobre el suelo como si fuera un balón.

-¿Spinel? Pearl me ha dicho que no debía dejarte sola, pero estar aquí sin Steven es deprimente. Iré a Little Homeworld. Por lo que deberás venir conmigo. -Peridot interrumpió la fiesta de autocompasión de la gema rosada, extendiendo su mano para indicarle que se levante.

Spinel sí iba a esperar a Steven junto al portal como una idiota, pero seguramente él no quería eso. Y ella tampoco. Malditos hábitos difíciles de romper.   
Accedió a ir con la Peridot y eso demostró ser una buena idea. El contactarse con otras gemas, o verles interactuar de lejos le sirvió para entender que todas las gemas eran capaces de buscar nuevos propósitos, superar pasados llenos de violencia, intentar vivir en verdadera paz.   
Le daba esperanza que un día, dentro de muchos años, ella también podría superar todo lo que la dañó.

Ya que no dormía y necesitaba distraerse, Peridot decidió prestarle todas las temporadas de Camp Pining Hearts, un entretenimiento humano del cual era bastante fanática. Spinel no comprendió al principio la mayoría de las interacciones entre los personajes, ni el llamado romance entre humanos. Reconocía los besos, similares a los que compartía con Steven, los abrazos, pero fallaba en entender el contexto.

Entonces Peridot le explicó. Y jamás sintió su rostro tan físicamente hirviendo. Los besos no eran lo que ella pensaba, un simple consuelo que se daba a todo el mundo como los abrazos, tenían un significado más profundo, representaban una conexión particular con otro ser. Por las estrellas, ¿no estaba obligando a Steven a profundizar su amistad y él sólo accedía por lástima y obligación, verdad? No. No era el caso. Steven también había besado sus labios de la nada algunas veces. Pero ¿era aquello desde el amor, como los personajes de Camp Pining Hearts? ¿Sentía ella misma eso que la Peridot llamaba amor?

-Deberías preguntarle a Garnet. Ella sabe más de amor que cualquier gema que conozco. Puedo decirte lo que ella me contó. -respondió Peridot, ante el asentimiento frenético de Spinel continuó.- ¡Está bien, está bien! Calma. Bueno. -hizo un gesto pensativo, haciendo flotar sus herramientas de metal de forma distraída.- El amor es preocuparse por la otra gema más que por ti misma, estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para apoyar, consolar, comprender a la otra y ayudarla a dar lo mejor de sí. Es no soportar estar mucho tiempo separados pero entender cuando la otra necesita su propio espacio. A menos que seas una permafusión como ella. -rió la gema verde.- El amor puede estar dirigido a los demás seres en general, como me explicó Steven, o tener uno solo como principal objeto de nuestro afecto. ¿Spinel te sientes bien? Tienes la cara muy rosada.

-Le preguntaré a Garnet cuando regrese. -respondió Spinel, manteniendo sus nervios a raya lo mejor que pudo.

Ver la serie era bastante entretenido, y junto con el juego cartas la hacía distraerse del hecho que Steven, su Steven, estaba en un planeta mayormente hostil.   
Pero la paz no duró mucho. Y al segundo día de estar en Little Homeworld, Peridot le informó que habían perdido comunicación con las Crystal Gems.

Spinel sintió su mundo ponerse de cabeza.

  
-¡Spinel detente! No puedes ir sola a un planeta que no conoces. -rogó Bismuth, persiguiendola junto con Lapis y Peridot.- Debes confiar en Steven, él sabe lo que hace.

-Dije claramente que no iba a sentarme a esperarlo junto al portal...-su determinación era clara.

-No seas tonta. ¡Es un diamante! No existe arma que pueda hacerle un daño permanente. -mencionó Peridot.

-Peridot tiene razón. No tenemos motivos para creer que se encuentran en peligro. -secundó Lapis.

-Yo logré hacerle daño. Es un diamante pero su parte orgánica aún es vulnerable. -replicó Spinel sin mirarlas, rebuscando algo entre las herramientas de Peridot. Cantó victoria cuando encontró su antiguo Rejuvenecedor, modificado por la gema verde, ahora simplemente destruía la forma física sin borrar recuerdos. Aunque Spinel no necesitaba aquello para romper la forma física de gemas más débiles.

-¿Cómo sabías que tenía eso allí? -Peridot se veía preocupada.

-Lo comentaste cuando creíste que no te escuchaba. -sin más se posicionó sobre el portal.

-¡Espera! -la detuvo Peridot lanzándole uno de sus comunicadores.- Infórmanos cuando los encuentres. ¡Y no rompas mi Rejuvenecedor!

Los labios de Spinel se curvaron en una leve sonrisa antes de activar el portal. No tardó mucho en llegar a su planeta destino.


	3. Ahora alguien me comprende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras no siempre.solucionan las cosas.

Las palabras no habían funcionado de la manera que Steven esperaba. Al conocer que un diamante había ido a negociar con ellas, las gemas cesaron las hostilidades.

Steven intentó, de verdad intentó hacerles entender a las líderes que no era necesario seguir siendo un ejército, que no necesitaban lastimar a otras gemas para mantenerlas a raya. Que ahora tenían la libertad de explorar lo que realmente deseaban hacer.

Sin embargo no entendieron. De hecho se sintieron algo traicionadas de que una Diamante ni más ni menos les dijeran que estaba BIEN ir en contra de aquello para lo que fueron hechas.

Y de allí en más todo empeoró. Hasta el punto que debieron evacuar de la zona a las gemas no hostiles. Steven no deseaba pelear, no deseaba hacer sufrir más a aquellas gemas, deseaba ayudarlas, sin importarle salir lastimado. Era su responsabilidad, sólo él podía hacer esto. Por su estatus, por su labia, por la carga que su madre y las demás diamantes le habían dejado.

El problema era que estaba cansado. Cansado de lidiar con estas cosas. Cansado de verse entre la espada y la pared, de verse obligado a pooffear gemas que no escuchaban a razones. No esta vez.

Garnet lo vio. Vio toda la secuencia pero no logró advertirles a las Crystal Gems a tiempo.   
Y de pronto todo estaba en llamas. Las gemas rebeldes habiendo activado sus armas explosivas, provocando que el lugar fuera un campo minado.   
Y Garnet ya no vio a Steven con su visión futura.

La pelea de las Crystal Gems contra mas gemas rebeldes llevó a Pearl y a Amethyst a perder sus formas físicas, momentos después Spinel entró en escena, como caída del cielo, había llegado minutos después de que el revuelo comenzó.

-¡Spinel! ¡Agarra a Pearl y a Amethyst! -ordenó Garnet al instante y la gema flexible obedeció, justo a tiempo antes que una estructura edilicia les cayera encima y las quebrara.

-¡¿Dónde está Steven?! -cuestionó la rosada, usando su Rejuvenecedor en todas las gemas soldado que se aproximaban a atacarla, haciendo malabares para no dejar caer a Pearl y Amethyts. Pronto el lugar estaba despejado de amenazas, la fuente de la explosión principal el único sitio que seguía ardiendo.

-Spinel. No logro verlo. -lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Garnet.

No.

No. Steven no podía estar muerto. Debía haber una explicación perfectamente lógica. Pero su pánico no conocía ninguna lógica.   
Le entregó bruscamente las gemas a Garnet, dirigiéndose al centro de la explosión. Allí encontró a la moonstone, la líder principal que había causado aquel revuelo.

Su hoz estaba activada, su expresion ensombrecida, y la gema rebelde tembló de terror.

-No fue mi intención. ¡Aguarda!-pero Spinel no se detuvo, rompió su forma física al ver el bulto de cabellos negros y chaqueta rosada en el suelo a poca distancia. Inmóvil. O eso parecía debido al humo.

-¡STEVEN! -se arrojó al suelo junto al joven híbrido, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Su visión poco clara debido a las lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Steven no podía morir! En medio de su furia impotencia Spinel tomó la gema de la Moonstone en sus manos, dispuesta a romperla, a hacerle pagar por herir a su Steven, pero el bulto en el suelo se movió.

Se movía, ¡estaba respirando! ¡Los humanos vivos respiraban! Dejó la gema a un lado y dio vuelta el cuerpo de Steven, dejándolo boca arriba. Su rostro tenía varios cortes profundos y estaba muy palido.   
Con paníco corriendo por su forma física Spinel levantó la camisa del joven, asegurándose que la gema del híbrido no estuviera rota.

Y Steven comenzó a despertar.

-¡Steven! ¿Steven? -colocó su mano enguantada en la mejilla del pelinegro, y limpió con su pulgar la sangre y la suciedad de su piel.

-S...Spinel..-su voz era apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que duele? No te rompiste nada. Todo está bien. -aseguró la gema sonriendo, lágrimas de alivio cayendo sobre el rostro del joven. Su cuerpo orgánico parecía bastante completo. -Estarás bien.

Steven se sentía más despierto. Totalmente adolorido, y estaba seguro que se había fisurado un par de costillas, pero el ver los ojos magenta de Spinel llenos de alivio y verdadera preocupación fue lo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente.   
Spinel había ido por él. A un sitio hostil. A un lugar desconocido. Luego de haberse molestado tanto con él por irse en primer lugar. Tembló levemente al recordar como la gema con coletas había sido perfectamente capaz de leerlo como un libro. Luego de años de disimular el peso que su legado le provocaba, luego de años de esconder toda la carga emocional que sentía de las demás gemas, Spinel llegó y supo leer cada una de sus acciones. Supo entender su agotamiento. Podía disimular ante todos los demás que su positividad era mayormente honesta, pero Spinel supo en un instante que tenía origen en la culpa que sentía porque su madre hubiera cometido tantos errores y hubiera abandonado a todos para que él viviera.

Y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Las lágrimas cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Steven! No llores. ¿Qué duele? Dime. -el pánico en su voz era evidente.

-Todo... Pero. Estoy aliviado. Estoy feliz que hayas venido por mi. -acarició la mejilla de la gema, sonriendo de esa manera que le robaba el aliento a Spinel.

Lo próximo que supo fue que la gema lo estaba besando, con delicadeza, como si temiera que se fuera a romper, como tantas veces había hecho en los últimos días. Pero este beso era distinto, este beso se sentía como todas las palabras no dichas, las emociones no explicadas, el alivio de saber que estaba bien. Hizo el pecho de Steven sentirse cálido, igual que su rostro.   
Era un beso cargado de amor, no un beso buscando confort, sino un beso que pretendía entregarlo. Y Steven lo correspondió, como si su vida emanara de los labios de Spinel. Estaba tan hambriento de esa comprensión y cariño en esa forma particular que por una vez se contentó con ser quien recibía aquello que él solía dar a los demás.

Garnet apareció detrás de ambos, las gemas de Pearl y Amethyst y los demás soldados en sus brazos.

-Debemos marcharnos ya. -dijo poco soprendida de encontrarlos en esa situación. A Spinel no le importó que los hubieran visto, a Steven por una vez tampoco, aunque sus mejillas seguían rojas.

Con ayuda de Spinel, Steven logró caminar hacia el portal. La gema rosada mordió su labio nerviosamente antes de preguntar.

-Esto, esto que siento en el pecho, que es lindo y realmente me ayuda a poner los pies sobre la tierra, quiero dartelo. Quiero que lo sientas. Quiero que lo aceptes, sin darme nada a cambio. -le miró a los ojos, expectante. Steven le sonrió como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia del universo. Y la besó. Corto. Suave. Cargado de esa emoción que quería explorar con Spinel.

-Acepto. Si tú aceptas aquello que esté en mis manos regalarte.

Spinel rió, más para disimular y no porque le hubiera dado gracia las palabras de Steven.

-Tan cursi, Steven Universe. -lo despeinó antes de ingresar al portal, Garnet sonreía negando con la cabeza al ver a ambos.

Por primera vez en seis mil años, Spinel se sentía feliz.


End file.
